


Double Happiness 囍

by Kharons_Shotgun



Series: HURTS: Puma & Fly [7]
Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: "他們是與世隔絕的小島，是渴求遠方的漂流者。”有關於Hurts首次來台時，訪談節目送他們的一份小禮物。原為贈予噗友@annieliao1的短篇（再次感謝你當年點了一個這麼有趣的題目<3）依然是舊文重貼 :)





	Double Happiness 囍

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/2/ 23：修正細節與錯贅詞

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
　　在層層雜物中翻到那幾片小東西時，Adam當下真沒想起是什麼。  
  
　　他剛拆開行李箱不久，隨意將繫在外殼上的束帶棄於腳踝邊，一大堆海關貼紙被雨水泡得皺皺的。空氣間有一種紙漿澀味。房間太久沒使用，塵埃覆蓋在多數物品頂端，像水氣蒸散後所織成的薄毯。  
  
　　曼徹斯特如今正以一種說不上愉悅卻十分清新的方式展開早晨。自從離開機場後，晨雨飄灑了有一個多小時之久，直到進屋前十分鐘才停歇。在雨水陪伴下，他們一路上都於計程車內打盹，水滴輕輕敲擊玻璃窗，像英國獨有的委婉問候。  
  
　　陽光緊鄰天際線，令人昏昏欲睡。  
  
　　踏上人行道時，縱使是相處二十餘年的天氣，他們雙手仍為過度低溫而冰冷，指節在車身握把上也顯得僵硬。時間仍早，路上鮮有行人，也不像他們在國外時有樂迷守候。一切在曼徹斯特之名的庇蔭下和平得過分，卻令人有種解脫感。  
  
　　他們一起進入公寓、一起尋找鑰匙，然後一起將行李箱抬入屋內。在經過房東那一層時，他們聽見裡頭有人聲，「要記得補繳房租。」這念頭雖未出口，卻同時劃過兩人心頭。  
  
　　推開門的剎那，Adam覺得自己甚至能聽到牆壁挪移的聲音。地板看起來並不特別髒亂，僅僅比離家前更黯淡一些。  
  
　　「終於。」Theo在他身側嘆息，表情十分鎮定，幾乎不曾在國外穿帶過的圍巾被他迅速扯開，身體也明顯放鬆許多。Adam見Theo拿出手機，毫不猶豫地拔掉電池。「你在做什麼？」他朝Theo問，而那人回答：「接下來24小時，我是Robinson Kreutznaer*。」  
  
　　Adam有點忍俊不住，跟著解開長大衣的前排鈕扣，回應道：「所以我是Friday？」  
  
　　Theo朝他使了個眼色；他很確定自己接下來一整天名字都將以F開頭了。  
  
　　之後，他們將所有行李箱移至臥房內，較笨重的物品則留在玄關。那都是二十分鐘前的事了，如今跪在地上讓Adam雙膝發麻，他聽見臥房外有塑膠紙磨擦聲，地板還不時傳出挪移物體的嘶鳴，大概是Theo吧，他想。  
　　數個月前仍在歐洲內陸停留時，有好幾次他都見Theo坐在旅館大廳內，窩在最靠近落地窗的沙發前用手機閱讀Twitter或喝咖啡。「光線。」他總會在Adam走過去時這麼說，好像單靠一個字就能把每層光譜都解說一遍似地，抽象得不輸Jim Morrison*。不過Adam從沒煩惱要如何回答，因為下一刻Theo就會告訴他網路上又發生什麼趣事，速度快得他都沒來得及把腦海中的The Doors專輯封面抹掉。  
  
　　之後，雖然只是極其偶爾，但Theo總說抵達曼徹斯特後，他踏進公寓門內第一刻就要把沙發換位置，迫切得好像那是他們離家時忘記拴好的水閥一樣。  
  
　　如今Adam的手機宛若一片擱置於矮櫃上方的Sainsbury's薄沙丁魚黑罐頭，而他們是與世隔絕的小島，是渴求遠方的漂流者。  
  
　　繼續把東西移出，方才那幾片掉出來的貼紙被他隨手堆在一疊衣物上方，鮮豔的朱紅讓白襯衫更顯慘淡，布料則有那麼一點菸草混合東洋香料的氣味。睏倦於喉嚨裡生緊，像略苦的清酒。Adam記得自己曾在東京喝過，那是與洋酒全然不同的味道，香氣也大相逕庭，而現在回到家後，他只記得暖度褪去時那抹貼在喉內的鹹苦而已。  
  
　　有趣的是，他們的行李在巡迴結束後變多了，從最初的兩人三箱增長到雙倍數量。不過，變多的並不是衣服──雖然他們也的確添購了一些──而是許許多多的禮物。在東京時，真有人想送他們一瓶日本酒作紀念，那時Theo與他開心地收下，但之後在旅館內一晚就令瓶口見底了，原因是他們弄不懂攜帶酒精出境的規範。  
  
　　當時他們用從服務處借來的保溫爐將清酒加熱後，兩人一點一點地啜飲。窗外是與家鄉全然不同的亞洲建築，窗內則是一小片不屬於本地的寧靜。「也許以後我們可以在公寓裡試試看。」即將見底前，Theo說，而Adam聞言看了一眼酒瓶標籤，想記住它的品名與出產年份。  
  
　　但Tesco*會不會販賣，又是另一個問題了。  
  
　　把箱內衣物都抽出後，只剩下盥洗用品與零散配件在底部。Adam換了個坐姿，把發麻的雙腿往前伸直。門外的咿啞聲戛然而止，他抬頭，雖然沒什麼實質效用但還是下意識朝門外看去。  
  
　　不用幾秒，他便能立刻想像到有個人正站在客廳中央，沉思著要如何調整沙發方位的模樣。典型的Theo。  
  
　　也許他該出去幫忙。在發現那沉寂開始蔓延時Adam忍不住想。可是他的身體如今顯然仍戀眷東方時差，他怕自己一沾到沙發邊緣就昏迷了，這可不是好主意。  
  
　　於是Adam靜待。在起身與忽略之間衡量。空氣中隱隱約約有燉馬鈴薯的味道，這讓他浮現夾雜在睡意與飢餓間的罪惡感。不久後，當門外再度傳來聲響，他才放下手裡攢著的兩條吊帶，默默把它們疊在衣物旁，鬆了一口氣。  
  
　　再度望向箱內僅剩的雜物，他在疲憊中忍不住闔上箱子，想起自己的吉他，那是一項同樣沒有交付託運的物品。  
  
　　那把吉他現正被層層的保護紙與泡棉裹住，歪歪扭扭地靠於前方牆壁上，中央還標記了「易碎物請輕放」的貼紙，就好像是一枝大型拐杖糖。Adam回想起那瓶清酒、方才的細雨，以及樓下的聲響，突然有種迫不及待想上緊弦線的衝動。他想邊彈邊走下樓去找房東──他總是想這麼做，當自己不擅言詞卻被Theo推著下去繳房租時，就想躲在和弦之後，像在十歲小孩生日派對上被請來唱歌的三流歌手般掩飾缺點──「我能幫你和聲，你知道的，」每次看見他的表情後，Theo總會笑著說：「雖然規定輪流下去繳房租，但我一直都挺喜歡唱生日歌。」那語氣隨興得就好像他只是出門看一眼信箱。  
  
　　只是他們從沒真的做過。事實上，他們連房東生日是幾月都不知道。  
  
　　除了吉他外，電子琴跟混音器目前仍重重包裹著。總是辦事乾淨俐落的經紀人前晚絲毫不用任何提醒就逕自將這兩樣必要物品快遞到家門口，當他們半小時前抵達公寓時，發現自己比起樂器們竟然才是遲到的那方，那種打自心底敬畏快遞員效率的感覺十分玄妙。「也許他該將我們兩個一起打包的，」那時Theo一手拖著一個行李箱，另一手與他合力撐起包裹往門內走時，忍不住說：「那樣的話，沒準我們昨晚就平安抵達曼徹斯特了。」  
  
　　現在，電子琴正躺在客廳，而Adam還有三箱行李。  
  
　　他只想倒頭就睡。  
  
　　於是在愣了半分鐘後，Adam索性起身。他轉身將床單上乾淨的衣物擺回衣櫃裡，吊帶與襪子則捲好置於隔層內。堆疊時，幾張紅色貼紙從襯衫間滑出，重新散落於地板上，顯眼得像違停標誌。Adam拾起那幾張紙片，凝視上頭複雜又充滿古樸氣息的線條，這才終於想起那似乎是當時在台灣拿到的文字貼紙，是MTV電視台給的生日禮物。  
  
　　聳高的大樓、交雜的街燈，還有獨特的食物淺薄地印在他記憶裡。Adam還記得自己後來在手背上依照文字的形狀描繪花紋。「可惜沒有紅色。」他對站在一旁觀看的Theo說，然後將黑筆放下，拎起長風衣與白玫瑰，打算將那圖案一起帶上舞臺。  
  
　　後來過了很久──約莫是表演結束後，回到後台時──Adam才發現自己似乎太小看中文的奧妙筆法。幾位華裔人員經過時向他詢問那圖案代表什麼，而Theo十分直接地就在身後笑了出來。  
  
　　「應該是這樣寫才對。」一位女性人員聞言後，好心地用油性筆在一張廣告傳單上展示正確的筆畫順序給兩人看，不過步驟早已被留落在亞洲，與其他細節一同消逝於遠方。  
  
　　Double happiness。那個字的涵義是他記憶少數保留下來的部分。  
  
　　Adam點了點數量，貼紙約莫有三張。他思考片刻後放下紙片，然後轉身去拆吉他。包裝紙很緊，而且偏厚。保護用的泡棉塊塞滿各處，中央的音箱也能傾倒出大量白色球體。這是一把舊吉他了，幾乎沒有帶上舞臺使用過。他將吉他翻面，坐回床上，接著把貼紙小心翼翼地黏於中央。  
  
　　長期於行李箱內折壓下，紅字邊緣有些凹痕，但從遠處看並不顯眼。最困難的或許是辨別上下方位，中文字總有一種無論何種角度都難分區別的魔力，程度不輸碎形圖像*。   
　　與此同時，他注意到臥房外又停止騷動了。光線。這個字滑入腦海中，就像他們仍置身於國外，而這只是又一處陌生的旅館與房間，四周遍灑的是不同暖度的陽光。  
  
　　Adam從沒問Theo一進家門就要挪沙發的執著是什麼，但答案似乎再明顯不過。他托起吉他，用另一隻手拿起剩下兩張紙片，然後走出臥房。Theo很顯然已經大功告成了，正懶洋洋地躺在沙發上，側臉偏向窗外。  
  
　　「光線，Adam。」他還記得Theo每次說這句話時的模樣。雙眼瞳孔微微瞇起，視線有點偏開陽光，隨興又如此從容地定焦在前方的明亮之中。  
  
　　現在與先前唯一的差別，或許只在於Theo那因為不用上台而顯得隨意的髮膠用量。髮尾有點捲翹，像未被梳理完全的皮毛。每層光譜都在靜待著將之撫順似地、柔和地灑落在他身上。  
  
　　「嗨，Friday。」Theo聽見Adam的步伐後便抬頭微笑，而Adam同樣回應道：「嗨，Robinson。」  
  
　　他放下吉他，讓琴頸靠在椅邊，然後舉起那兩張紅色紙片。Theo很顯然記憶比他清晰多了。「Double happiness。」他回應道。  
  
　　「三張。在行李箱裡。」他從手中抽出一張遞給Theo，「我想我們應該對分。」  
  
　　Theo雙手各執紙張兩邊，在光線下端視那複雜線條，「那麼，介意告訴我你貼在哪嗎？」  
  
　　Adam先是聳肩，然後看向身邊。Theo不用一秒就會意了，像他總是做的那樣，在習慣Adam的不定性寡言後變得十分聰銳。  
  
　　Double happiness。  
　　Adam的Double happiness是演奏。  
  
　　Theo撕開背膠，坐起身，跪上沙發墊然後朝椅背探看。西裝褲在動作下有些褶皺，先前為了挪動沙發而捲起的袖口也落在手肘邊緣上，上面沾了點粉塵。  
  
　　接著，Theo果斷地將紙片貼在椅後皮革邊緣。那動作太過倉促，以至於Adam一瞬間還以為Theo沒在思考。  
  
　　但當他提醒道「會很難撕下」時，Theo只是重新倒回椅墊內，將頭枕於扶手，像某種給搭檔的新試煉般揚起嘴角：「的確。」  
  
　　Adam又沉默了一會，確定Theo其實很滿意這個決定後，才轉過身坐在地板上，將背部靠於沙發墊。  
  
　　Theo的手臂就枕在他頸後，衣袖捲折處恰好墊在他椎間。他伸手拖過吉他，閒適地撥弄了幾下和弦，然後感到睏倦再度襲來。  
  
　　他的身體的確仍戀眷東方時差，一沾到沙發邊緣就想昏迷了。但就在他打算告訴Theo自己想先向生理時鐘投降、回房間休息時，Theo那近似呢喃卻又清晰的合聲從頸後傳來。  
  
　　只是很簡單的哼吟，甚至沒有歌詞。跟著吉他的節奏維持一小節四拍。他彈的不是任何熟悉曲目，只是隨意維持一個旋律就這麼持續下去，可是Theo顯然並不厭倦，哼唱了好一段時間才停下。  
  
　　塵埃在光線照射下於空氣間飄浮，十分顯眼，像是不為人知的落葉，而他們身在樹林中，是渴求遠方的漂流者。「你知道嗎？」Theo在寂靜即將蔓延時開口，語速很輕，像是早就知道Adam的疲倦般、又或自己也睏了：「我想房東應該醒了。」  
  
　　Adam轉回頭，沒有表情，但從Theo的眼神來看，他知道對方抓住了那絲焦慮。「我能幫你和聲，你知道的。」Theo說，輕鬆得就好像他們從沒離開過這間公寓般，而彼此也都沒有試圖忽略巡迴結束的失落，一切正如數個月前正常。  
  
　　Adam重新看向光線，已經全然升起的太陽有些刺眼，空氣間也依舊少了咖啡香，但他想自己或許不那麼在意了。  
  
　　Double happiness。  
　　Theo的Double happiness是生活。  
  
　　於是他們離開沙發，提起吉他，穿回西裝外套與風衣。在離開家門、即將闔上門板前，Theo跑回屋內多拿了兩項東西，一項是那僅剩的貼紙，一項則是皮夾。  
  
　　「我想，最後一張應該共享。」Theo邊闔上門邊說，然後撕下背膠，有些歪斜地貼在公寓門上，鮮紅色突兀地在深色木面上綻放。Adam這次沒質疑了──曾有人說東方人會在節慶之時於門窗上裝飾這類剪紙以求祝福，只可惜他並不記得詳細內容是什麼──之後他們兩人一起走下樓梯、一起思考該如何開口，然後一起來到房東門前。廊道間的低溫雖然令裸露在外的雙手有些抖，卻不冰冷，空氣間滿是燉物的香味。  
  
　　後來，門開了。  
  
　　後來，他們唱了一首歌。  
  
　　再後來，他們繳了之前的房租。  
  
　　然後，在清晨的曼徹斯特街道上，他們漫步去了一趟Tesco。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Robinson Kreutznaer & Friday**  
> 此為《魯賓遜漂流記》一書中之主角。在飄流到陌生島嶼上後，Robinson被當地一位土著救起。由於該日是星期五，於是Robinson便稱呼對方為 "Friday"，後來兩人建立了深厚的友誼。
> 
>  **Jim Morrison**  
>  The Doors（門戶樂團）的主唱。Jim Morrison所撰寫之歌詞通常都具有相當撲朔迷離的成分，因此許多曲目至今仍是樂壇話題之一。Morrison由於大量吸毒與酗酒，受到法律制裁後旋即逃往歐洲，在1971年逝世於浴缸之中。
> 
>  **Tesco**  
>  英國的一家知名大型量販商場，價格低廉、分店眾多。同樣十分有名的還有ADSA、Sainsbury、Morissons、Waitrose...等等。
> 
>  **碎形圖像**  
>  碎形圖像在圖形無數分裂之下，最後會演變成極其複雜並使人眼花撩亂的構造，讓人難分左右。  
>   
>   
> 題外話：  
> 假如Adam知道囍字被貼在門上的詳細含意是什麼的話...大概會羞愧而死吧XD（未登記先結婚意味）  
>   
> 


End file.
